


No Friend But His Feeder

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Captivity, Compulsion, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Force-Feeding, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: In S4, Jon decides to starve himself rather than take any more statements. Elias puts an end to that.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	No Friend But His Feeder

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt: “I know you don’t want this, but I’m going to continue until you need me.” with starved Jon and Elias who makes sure he doesn't stay starved." Hope you like this, anon!

Jon sits in the chair, bound and helpless, when the door opens.

First, Jon is too exhausted to even move. He has been starving himself, trying to put a slow end to the misery that is him, but he supposes Elias didn't approve; as soon as Jon grew too weak to defend himself anymore, Elias had come to him and taken him away. He has been in this chair ever since, resisting as Elias tries to force him to read statements. Sometimes, he has slipped, but most of the time he is successful in his resistance.

Usually, it's Elias behind the door, but today Jon can hear someone else enter the room too, and that's what makes him lift his head. He sees a young man standing by Elias's side, clutching Elias's hand tight, his face pale, his eyes wide, his mouth trembling. The man is terrified, and Jon doesn't understand why that terror is so appealing until he _does_.

He turns to Elias, making his voice as hard as he can as he says:

"No. Take him away."

Elias just smiles at him.

"William," Elias says, not looking away from Jon. "Why don't you tell Jon your story?"

Jon freezes, his pulse quickening. William's inhale is sharp and shuddering, and when Jon looks at him, his eyes are squeezed shut.

"When I was a child," William says, voice straining like it's full of tears, "my neighbour had a huge dog."

William pauses, hesitating, but it's too late; his words are already pulling Jon in, telling him of a long hidden secret, of nightmares begging to be drawn into the light. Jon grinds his teeth together, fighting back as hard as he can.

"Tell me what happened when the dog got sick," he says instead.

Jon can feel the energy pouring back inside him as William starts to talk, words spilling from him like water, fresh and cooling and brewing with life. Jon breathes in deeply, letting his head loll back as he absorbs every single whisper, every drop of fear and pain, and the higher William's voice gets, the greater Jon's satisfaction is. It's everything he loves.

He has missed this so much. He hates it.

"I've only ever had one pet as an adult, but when she died, I made sure to cremate her." William's voice fades into a gasp, and when Jon focuses on him properly again, William is crying, gripping Elias's hand with both of his own. "Please Sir, can I go now?"

As shame starts to burn through Jon, evaporating the bliss he felt, Elias smiles and rests his hand on top of William's.

"Yes, you may," he says. "Well done, William."

Jon says nothing as William nods frantically and squeezes Elias's hand once more before releasing it, turning away so he can scramble out of the room as fast as he can. Jon and Elias listen in silence as William flees the house, making it to freedom he thinks he still has.

Once he is sure that he and Elias are alone again, Jon asks:

"Are you happy now?"

Elias, who is facing towards the doorway, glances over his shoulder at Jon. He isn't smiling anymore.

"I am." Elias turns around and walks over to Jon's chair, reaching out to grasp the back of the chair and bending over Jon. "I'm glad to have pulled you off the brink of death and I will be happy to keep on doing so. I will not let you continue with this sacrificial nonsense." Elias leans in, staring Jon in the eye. "If you can't be trusted to live your life properly, I'll be glad to take it over."

"With _what_ right?" Jon balls his hands up into fists, twisting against the rope binding him to the chair. Unfortunately, it's still too strong for him.

"It really doesn't matter." Elias leans even closer until their mouths are just an inch away from each other, his breath warm on Jon's lips. "I know you don’t want this, but I’m going to continue until you need me."

Jon tries to shake his head, but Elias grasps his jaw into a tight grip, holding his head still. Jon grimaces, but doesn't look away from Elias. "I don't. I won't."

Elias laughs.

"Keep telling yourself that," he whispers, pulling Jon closer. His gaze drifts down to Jon's mouth before rising up to his eyes again, and Jon can't help but shiver at the affection he sees in Elias's eyes. "We'll see which of us you'll believe in the end."

Elias's mouth closes down on his, open and hungry, and although Elias is the one who nips and bites him first, Jon finds himself responding.


End file.
